


il Mostro di Firenze

by Anatolia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Murder Husbands, cannibals in love, ганнигрэм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришла пора. Сегодня всё случится.<br/>Осталась малость — инструмент мне выбрать.<br/>Как жизнь твою отнять, мой несравненный,<br/>Какой клинок достойнее всего?</p><p>Двуручный, с клювом загнутым кортелас<br/>Или венецианская скьявона?<br/>Стилет трёхгранный или чинкведеа -<br/>Тяжёлый нож, что вспарывает плоть?</p><p><b>Реннесанс AU «Флорентийский монстр»<br/></b><br/>Флоренция конца XVI в.<br/>Пейринг: Аннибале Лектер/Вилио</p>
            </blockquote>





	il Mostro di Firenze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveKate/gifts).



> Посвящается Каще, которая подарила эту чудную идею.

Действующие лица:

Джованни Крофф, мавр, живописец средней руки.  
Гильермо (Вилио), подмастерье Джанни, круглый сирота.  
Аннибале Лектер, прославленный живописец, известный на всё Великое Герцогство Тосканское.  
Абигайль, девица на выданье, племянница Лектера.  
Фредерика, компаньонка Абигайль.  
Беделия дю Морье, меценат и покровительница Лектера.  
Бруно Челлини и Джакомо Преццо, кладбищенские сторожа.  
Белла, супруга Джанни.  
Тобиас Баджино, мавр, натурщик Лектера.  
Ринальдо Пацци, знатный горожанин.

**Вилио, угрюмо бредя по рынку**

Сживёт проклятый мавр меня со свету!  
С зарёю встань да краски разведи.  
Не смей пропорции со сна попутать,  
А то ведь бюстом мраморным прибьет!

О, хоть бы подсказала мне Мадонна  
Как майстера покинуть насовсем?  
Да, правда, многим Джанни я обязан,  
Но видит Бог, уж нету сил терпеть.

Ишачишь на него, всем угождаешь,  
Но хоть бы «грацие» сказал, мудак.  
С натурщиком затасканным приветлив  
А с подмастерьем так обидно груб!

**Абигайль, беря его под руку**

Мой покровитель мудрый и разумный,  
По всему Герцогству о нем молва слывет.  
Мой добрый майстер Аннибале Лектер  
Умеет очаровывать сердца!

Когда б ты только лик его увидел,  
То больше б на других и не смотрел.  
Не хочешь отобедать после мессы?  
Он в день господень благостен всегда.

**Вилио, со слезою в очах**

Благодарю тебя, о мирозданье!  
-целует звучно пальцы Абигайль-  
Уж я, подруга, не розочарую.  
Пойду, лавандой кудри умащу.

***

**Джованни Крофф, жалуясь натурщику**

Да где ж тебя, бездельник, черти носят?  
Нет, чтобы сыра с хлебом нам принёс...  
Известно же, некормленый натурщик  
Не выйдет сладострастным на холсте.

Тебя, Винченцо, подобает холить,  
Чтоб дивный цвет на щёчках сохранить.  
А Вилио кормить — пустая трата,  
Ведь как бездонный у него живот.

Зачем, скажи на милость, я когда-то  
От оскопления Гильермо спас?  
Ужель, чтобы лентяй меня голодным,  
Держал по нерадивости своей??

**Вилио, запыхавшийся и мокрый, появляется в дверях**

Прошу прощения, о майстер Джанни,  
Всё в точности исполнить я хотел.  
Вот две головки сыра от Антоньо,  
Вот хлеб свежайший, вот вино, чеснок...

Вы не извольте гневаться, Джованни.  
Сейчас же я вина для вас налью.  
Для вас и.... для любезного Винченцо,  
Коль кубок свой изволит мне подать.

**Про себя**

Доколе буду я так пресмыкаться,  
Перед тираном-майстером своим?  
Нет, решено — уйду на той неделе,  
Хоть бы грозили мне за то костром.

***

**Вилио, сидя с прочими прихожанами в базилике**

Сколь гнусно слушать череду литаний  
Коли с утра ни крошки ты не ел...  
А служка, ведь, небось, читает сытый -  
Лоснятся щёки аж у шельмеца!

А вот и Абигайль в вуали тонкой  
Ладони вместе набожно сложив  
Сидит с каким-то важным — верно, графом...  
Должно быть, муж то будущий её.

Ах, отчего шикарные сеньоры,  
Как он, с печатью зрелой красоты,  
Не смотрят на худого оборванца,  
На бедного Гильермо не глядят?

А Вилио так нужен покровитель —  
Чтобы учил, заботился, ласкал.  
Уж он-то быть сумеет благодарным...  
Да только что же попусту мечтать!

**Аннибале Лектер, проходя после богослужения к дверям церкви**

Давно пуста постель моя, Мадонна.  
Должно быть, это есть всему виной.  
О, старый я бесстыдник! Ведь пол-мессы  
Всё пялился на этого юнца.

И вроде неказист, необихожен,  
Костлявый, угловатый и смурной.  
А как поднял глазищи — мамма миа!  
Тут Аннибале Лектер и пропал.

**Абигайль, указывая рукой на друга**

А вот и он, товарищ мой Гильермо.  
Его-то и звала я на обед!  
Вы поглядите, досточтимый дядя —  
Такого правда грех не угостить.

**Лектер, изо всех сил держа лицо**

Так это что же, Вилио хваленый,  
Шедевр Ботичелли во плоти?

**Про себя**

Проклятье! Как на улицу я выйду  
Когда восстало гордо естество?

Сколь себя помню, нравились худые,  
Росточком чтоб поменьше, вот как он.  
А там глаза из под-кудрей сияют  
Синющие, как ирисы весной...!

**Вилио, потупившись**

Приветствую, о милая подруга.  
И вам, сеньор, здоровья и всех благ.  
Я Абигайль ведь с отрочества знаю —  
Супругой доброй будет она вам.

**Лектер**

Постой, да что несешь ты за крамолу?  
Какой женой? Я дядя Абигайль.  
А ну-ка, подойди сюда поближе.  
Каков ты есть, дозволь мне разглядеть.

**-протягивает руку-**

Маэстро Аннибале рода Лектер.  
Тебя, должно быть, Вилио зовут?

**Вилио, несмело пожимая руку**

О да, сеньор. Почту за честь знакомство.  
Не думал, что заметите меня.

**Лектер, про себя**

Да как тебя, кудрявый, не заметить?!  
Любой ценой себе заполучу.  
А СЕРДЦЕ МАВРА ПОТУШУ В ТИМЬЯНЕ  
ЗА ТО, ЧТО ОБРАЩАЛСЯ ТАК С ТОБОЙ!!!

**Вилио, трепеща ресницами**

Надеюсь, еще в силе приглашенье  
К вам на обед воскресный, майстер мой?  
Сеньор Джованни упрежден заране,  
Я с вами волен хоть сейчас идти.

**Лектер, сквозь зубы**

Идём ко мне в палаццо. Очень кстати,  
Что Джанни нам препятствий не чинит.

**-в сторону-**

Отмою, накормлю и уж тогда-то,  
Так зацелую — губы не сомкнет.

Да провалиться мне сквозь круги ада  
До самого потресканного дна  
Коль упущу сокровище такое,  
Коль Вилио не сделаю моим!

**Вилио, про себя**

Неужто я не сплю сейчас всамделе?  
Какой учтивый, как собой хорош!  
От голоса мужского томно, сладко,  
Колени слабнут. Хочется его.

А имя, Боже! Аннибале Лектер...  
Прекраснее не ведал я созвучья!

**Абигайль**

Гильермо, майстер? Вы в фонтан идёте!  
Уверены, что надо вам в фонтан??

***

**Палаццо Лектер, получасом позже.**

**Лектер, хмурясь**

Готово ль всё к обеду, Фредерика?  
С крольчатиной полента на столе?  
Оливки, горгонзола, соус песто...  
Приборы? Не забыла ль ты чего?

**Фредди, компаньонка Абигайль**

Помилуй Боже, майстер Аннибале!  
Вся суета — для вон того юнца?  
Коль парень ваш у Кроффа подмастерьем,  
Он вам сжуёт и скатерть заодно.

О чем мы говорим, каких вы вкусов  
Решили тонких у него найти?  
Могу поспорить, этот бедолага  
Еды роскошней в жизни не видал.

Ну полноте, хозяин. В лучшем виде  
Оформила я трапезу для вас.  
Позвольте, гостя отведу в купальню.  
Нельзя чумазым ведь идти за стол...

Нет-нет, молчите. Нет нужды в советах.  
Одежду выкрасть надо. В простыне  
Румяный, свежий выйдет ваш Адонис.  
Я, Аннибале, верно поняла?

**Лектер, недовольно**

Что понимать тут... К делу, Фредерика.  
И так уж намозолила глаза.  
Во всё ведь надо сунуть нос свой длинный.  
И как тебя я столько лет терплю?

Попробуй допустить малейший промах!  
Клянусь, подам на ужин с имбирём.  
Мои ты вкусы знаешь, слава богу.  
Почтим все части тела твоего.

**Фредди, ликуя**

О, да наш майстер, кажется, влюбился,  
Коль снова песню старую завёл!  
Не бойтесь. Юный Вилио и так уж  
Кусает губы да на вас глядит.

***

**Абигайль, одеваясь понаряднее к обеду**

Всем добрый Боже сотворил по паре.  
И жабам самым скользким, и ужам.  
Так отчего же дядя мой не может  
Достойной пары в жизни обрести?

Убийца, каннибал он — ну так что же?  
Пускай другой отыщется такой.  
Пусть режут горожан по подворотням,  
С них сочные готовят потроха.

Часами рассуждают об искусстве,  
Вскрывают вместе трупы по ночам,  
Чтоб точно знать про тела сочлененья,  
И как оно устроено внутри.

Пусть по утрам с сияющей улыбкой  
Идут из спальни, за руки держась.  
Тогда, быть может, дядя Аннибале  
Подружек поедать мне прекратит...?

Ах, если б только Вилио мой милый  
Натуру дяди сердцем смог принять!  
Молю тебя, Мария дель Фиоре,  
Соединиться судьбам их позволь.

***

**Лектер, сидя за ломящимся от яств длинным столом**

Гильермо, друг! Гляди, всего полно тут —  
Инжир, прошутто с Пармы, виноград...  
Бистекка фьорентина главным блюдом  
Порадует, я думаю, тебя?

**Вилио, несчастно глядя исподлобья**

Сеньор, никак, смеётся надо мною.  
Ведь сироту обидеть всяк охоч...

**Лектер, качая головой**

О, Вилио. Ты, видимо, страдаешь  
И оттого со мной так неучтив.

**Вилио, вскакивая прямо в переброшенной через одно плечо простыне**

Маэстро Лектер! Где меня понять вам.  
Я голоден, как саранча в июле,  
Что с хрустом пожирает каждый листик,  
Оставив поле голым и пустым.

Я голоден, как кобель сицилийский,  
Которого сырым кормили мясом,  
Чтоб в нужный миг порвал врагу он горло  
И кровной мести дал свершиться тем!

Какие привести ещё сравненья?  
Как описать урчащий мой желудок?  
Да я бы ел хоть человечье мясо,  
Да не велит тосканский наш закон!

**Лектер, пытаясь не показать, как он потрясён**

Ну, будет разговоров на сегодня.  
Давайте есть. Гильермо, я прошу  
Прощения за тон мой неуместный.  
Тебя задеть я вовсе не хотел.

**Про себя**

Ужель послал мне за долготерпенье  
Его Создатель? Не могу поверить.  
Как бьется сердце! Никогда доселе  
Людей, себе подобных, не встречал.

Как было бы прекрасно нам с Гильермо  
Делить все упоительные тайны.  
Всё то, что не произнесу прилюдно,  
Иначе сразу кольями забьют...

***

**Лектер, косясь на Вилио в конце трапезы**

О, вот у нас глаза осоловели,  
Алеет рот от перечной подливы.  
Как украшает Вилио румянец,  
Довольная улыбка, сытый взгляд...

О, если б мог его не отпускать я!  
Но Джанни, верно, явится скандалить.  
Убью невежду... быть вдовою Белле.  
Но впрочем, траур ей весьма пойдет.

**-подходит к Вилио и обольстительно говорит на ухо-**

Гильермо, не желаете составить  
Компанию мне в жаркий час сиесты,  
Когда так заливаются цикады  
И тело жаждет неги, тишины...?

**Вилио, замерев от счастья**

Что? Вы, сеньор, к себе меня зовете?  
Я верно понял, майстер Аннибале??  
Сию минуту! Обглодаю хрящик  
И жир с лица салфеткой оботру.

**Фредди, обмахиваясь чёрным кружевным веером, сработанным в виде женской кисти**

Идите, Аннибале, ради бога.  
От взглядов ваших занавеси тлеют,  
Того гляди, воспламенится граппа —  
Нам с Абигайль неловко и глядеть.

**Лектер, подхватывая Вилио, завернутого в простыню, на руки**

Идём со мной. Покинем вздорных женщин.  
Никто нас боле не побеспокоит.  
Надеюсь, что Гильермо мой не против,  
Чтоб с ним я консуммировал союз?

**-целует в губы-**

**Вилио, обнимая его за шею, позволяет унести себя в спальню**

**Фредерика, оставшись вдвоем с Абигайль**

Эх, Вилио. Какая жалость, право.  
Потешатся тобой, быть может, с месяц.  
А там пойдешь ему на оссобукко  
С ризотто по-милански, например.

**Абигайль**

Ай, чтоб язык отсох у тебя, Фредди!  
Я, знаешь ли, хочу живого друга.  
А вдруг у Аннибале сердце дрогнет -  
Ну, как прирезать эту милоту?

**Фредди, себе под нос:**

Уж сколько милоты такой видала.  
Поможет тут одно лишь только средство:  
Есть плоть людскую, вместе убивать с ним.  
Тогда, быть может, и полюбит монстр...

***

**Лектер, лежа в постели под балдахином без сна**

Я обещал к полудню быть у Кроффа,  
Но верно, появлюсь там с ранней зорькой.  
Дурацкий мавр не понимает даже,  
Какой фортуна ниспослала дар.

Глизаль полупрозрачную готовит,  
Грунтует полотно умело гипсом!  
Да он священнодействовал в скорлупке,  
Мне темперу готовя на яйце...

А сколь обширны Вилио познанья  
В пигментах — редких, сложных, ядовитых...  
Так я и знал, что он изобретатель,  
И славу мавр приписал себе!

Он вдохновляет этим своим рвеньем  
И видом всем, мучительно прекрасным.  
С ним запереться и писать, покуда  
Смотреть не будет с каждого холста...

А как понять он майстера стремится,  
Смотреть на всё, как я, и мыслить сходно —  
До сей поры ведь трепет ощущаю,  
Как вспомню с поволокой этот взгляд!

Он мне сказал: «Всего тебя приму я,  
Как принимает девочка покорно  
Из рук у служки тело, кровь христову,  
На конфирмации в тринадцать лет.»

Когда бы знал ты, что мне обещаешь!  
Какую в душу заронил надежду...  
Таким себя я чувствую влюбленным,  
Каким, наверное, сроду не бывал.

***

**Лектер, когда ему открывает заспанный Джанни**

Приветствую, по цеху мой коллега.  
Прошу прощенья, что явился рано.

**Джанни Крофф**

Нет, что вы, Аннибале! Только рад я.  
Ну, не стесняйтесь, проходите в дом.

**Лектер, сложив руки за спиной**

У вас, Джованни, ходит в подмастерьях  
Гильермо некий, сирота безродный.  
Его хочу себе сейчас, сегодня.  
Сам Вилио не станет возражать.

Я очарован. Обладать им жажду.  
Знакомо вам, Джованни, это чувство?  
Повержен я, как турки при Лепанто,  
И не стыжусь об этом вслух сказать.

Да, знаю, друг у друга не пристало  
Нам подмастерьев уводить. Однако,  
Ваш Вилио мне по сердцу пришелся.  
А я привык желаньям потакать.

**Джанни, от возмущения хватая воздух ртом**

Помилуйте, сеньор! Какая наглость.  
Да я... я буду жаловаться дожу!

**Лектер, кивая**

Вы можете. Но нет тогда гарантий  
Что вас не опозорю на весь свет.

Вы думали сокрыть, что подмастерье,  
Состав придумал тех ярчайших красок,  
Что славу принесли вам, майстер Джанни?  
Боюсь, не выйдет. Впрочем, вам решать.

**Крофф в ярости скрежещет зубами, но не может ничего сделать**

**Вилио высовывается из окна и при виде Лектера прижимает руку ко рту**

**Лектер, ухмыляясь**

Эй, Вилио. Спустись, ведь твой хозяин  
Тебя мне добровольно уступает.  
Вещей не нужно брать. Тебя в избытке,  
Чем пожелаешь, обеспечу я.

**-обращаясь к Джанни и его натурщику Винченцо, что вышел из дома-**

Всего вам наилучшего, сеньоры.  
Удачи и большого вдохновенья.

**-обожающе глядя на Вилио, прижимает его голову к своему плечу-**

Идём. Съедим в таверне лампредотто  
И терпких вин амброзию вкусим.

***

**Вилио, перед тем как заснуть**

Мой майстер не просил готовить лака  
Не принуждал мыть высохшие кисти.  
Лишь спрашивал меня, чего хочу я,  
О чем мечтаю и чем дорожу.

«Тебя, Нибале» - я хотел ответить,  
Но замерли слова на арке нёба.  
«Все грёзы о тебе — с тех пор, как в церкви  
Увиделись тогда мы в первый раз.

Я дорожу тобой, как мать младенцем,  
Как нищий — миской луковой похлебки.  
Возьми меня с собой в иные сферы,  
Туда, где гений обитает твой...»

Средь голубей на пьяццо дель Дуомо  
Мы любовались на огромный купол.  
Стояли в тишине на Понте Веккьо  
Что выгнулся над сонною Арно.

Он вел меня сквозь лавки ювелиров,  
Как герцог — свою юную невесту.  
Он целовал мне руки, подмастерью,  
Прилюдно, не смущаясь глаз чужих.

Что делать мне, коль разбухает сердце,  
В грудине разрываясь на ошмётки?  
Он надо мной такую власть имеет,  
Что и помыслить страшно мне о том.

***

**-три недели спустя-**

**Фредди, стоя в окружении понуро молчащих служанок**

Ах, значит, слишком много стало стирки?  
Зачем вас добрый майстер только кормит?!  
Ленивые вы, толстые девахи,  
Чуть что — отлынить сразу норовят.

Почем мне знать, зачем у них с Гильермо  
Покрыта простынь красками и кровью?  
Я кто им — мать, жена, Святой Понтифик?  
Пусть забавляются, как захотят.

**Про себя**

Пусть будут перемазаны землею,  
Бог знает где ночами пропадая.  
Пусть трахаются до изнеможенья,  
Пусть в мастерской по целым дням торчат!

Всё, что угодно — только бы не снова  
За старое. К мальчишке я привыкла.  
А гад-то наш, небось, рецепт уж выбрал...  
У них, у монстров, так заведено.

А всё же есть какие-то пределы.  
Бойфрендов не готовят с трюфелями.  
Клянусь, что если Вилио прикончит -  
То и ему я сдохнуть помогу.

С ним поживешь, сама маньяком станешь.  
Что лучше — травануть свинцовой пылью  
Или, напротив, кисть воткнуть в глазницу?  
Мы с Абигайль к решенью не пришли.

***

**Лектер, сидя рядом со спящим Вилио и перебирая разложенное на покрывале оружие**

Пришла пора. Сегодня всё случится.  
Осталась малость — инструмент мне выбрать.  
Как жизнь твою отнять, мой несравненный,  
Какой клинок достойнее всего?

Двуручный, с клювом загнутым кортелас  
Или венецианская скьявона?  
Стилет трёхгранный или чинкведеа -  
Тяжёлый нож, что вспарывает плоть?

Зачем одной лишь жизнью наделён ты?  
Хотел бы убивать я бесконечно,  
Чтоб туго бил фонтан пурпурной крови,  
Пьянящей, как мадейра Серсиаль.

Чтоб тихо умирал ты, весь исколот,  
И гасли медленно очей зарницы.  
Чтобы лежал со вскрытою грудиной  
И шевелился сердца влажный ком...

**-слушает, как бьет полночь колокол. задумчиво-**

Одна печаль лишь душу мне снедает:  
Кто скажет «С добрым утром, Аннибале!»  
Кто вытрет со щеки потёки краски,  
Кто поцелует ласково в висок?

О, Боже правый! Что я буду делать,  
Коль не увижу больше глаз любимых?  
Как жить мне без тебя, когда разлуки  
Не мыслю и на несколько часов?

На милого никак не наглядеться.  
Дрожит рука над рядом острых лезвий...

**Вилио, не шевелясь и глядя на него в темноте**

Убей, Нибале. Вижу, что ты жаждешь  
Давно меня попробовать на вкус.

Ты думал, никогда я не узнаю?  
Что не пойму, с кем разделяю ложе?  
Мне Абигайль давно уж рассказала.  
От рук твоих мечтаю умереть,

Что столько подарили наслажденья,  
Что обнимали бережно и крепко...  
Не медли, режь. Я дожидаться стану  
У райских врат, что Пьетро стережёт.

**Лектер**

Так, значит, понял ты, что я такое...?!  
Так отчего, Гильермо, ты остался?  
Ты мог сбежать уже от людоеда,  
Что зарывает кости во дворе.

Таких не дожидаются превратно.  
На небеса давно мне путь заказан...

**Вилио**

Нет! Бог простит тебя. Он сам убийца.  
А мы лишь слепок, сходный с образцом.

**Лектер, совершенно растеряв слова**

Да чёрт тебя дери! Какой упрямый.  
Другой бы кто давно уж плыл бы к Криту.

**Вилио, протягивая к нему руки**

С тобой разлуки я не перенёс бы  
Как пёс, подох бы — просто от тоски...

Когда-нибудь ты слышал, Аннибале,  
Как воют позабытые собаки?  
Скулят и плачут по тому, кто бросил  
И любят беззаветно, до конца.

**Лектер про себя, обнимая его**

О Господи! Мою отвёл ты руку.  
Какую я мог совершить ошибку!  
Мой Вилио мог даже не проснуться,  
Быть бездыханным, ледяным уже.

А он единственный, кому доверить  
Могу я все желания и мысли  
И не увижу дрожи отвращенья,  
Поскольку принял он меня, как есть...

**-опускаясь на пол перед Вилио-**

Гильермо! В церкви нас не сочетают,  
И не осыплют цветом апельсина.  
Но я прошу смиренно на коленях:  
Стань мужем мне отныне и навек.

**Вилио, шмыгая носом**

Мой майстер, я и так ваш с потрохами —  
Буквально, если вы того хотите.  
Надеюсь быть хорошим каннибалом...  
То есть супругом, я хотел сказать!

**Лектер, с грохотом спихивая ножи с кровати**

Идём в постель. Я так тебя и съел бы,  
Но ограничусь секс-эквивалентом.  
Ну, вниз лицом. Вот так, кусай подушку,  
Не то в палаццо перебудим всех.

***

**Час заката на местном кладбище. Над оливковой рощей садится солнце.**

**Бруно Челлини, обращаясь к напарнику**

Послушай, Муччо! Что за чертовщина  
Творится уж три месяца подряд?  
Какой гигантский крот от Вельзевула  
Могилы роет, что я засыпал??

Заметь, что даже пёс у нас не тявкнет.  
Оградки не поломаны стоят.  
Похоже, алкогольный то делирий  
И всякое мерещится уже.

**Джакомо Преццо, его кореш и напарник**

Ты мне кончай тут самооговоры -  
Мы не на инквизиторском суде.  
Да, друг Бруниньо, ты алкаш изрядный,  
Но кто-то в самом деле тут шалит.

То выроет, то снова закопает.  
А внутренности где? А где нога?  
Джакомо внёс всё в список инвентарный  
И так легко меня не проведешь.

**Бруно**

Давай тогда поймаем негодяя!  
Пусть дож ему выносит приговор.

**Джакомо**

Не позволяй мне спать, тряси за плечи,  
Коли с устатку вдруг я задремлю.

***

**Кладбище, три часа ночи.**

**Вилио**

Гляди, а вот и наши полудурки.  
Ну, умиление на них смотреть.  
Как два щенка, друг к другу притулились...  
Один вон с алебардою заснул.

Мечтают всё поймать ночного татя,  
Не зная, что вдвоем дела вершим...

**Лектер, деловито выдирая из земли мраморный крест и начиная копать**

Да, слава Богу, мы теперь партнёры!  
В два заступа скорей выходит всё.

Черт побери, зачем в цирюльнях только  
Дозволено болезни врачевать?  
Откуда брадобрею научиться?!  
Калечит он, невежда и глупец.

Когда бы люди знать могли точнее  
О дивной сети кровеносных жил,  
О нервах и костях, о желчи токах —  
Сумели б боли лишней избежать.

**Вилио, энергично копая с ним**

Ты тысячу раз прав, мой Аннибале!  
Поэтому я здесь сейчас, с тобой.  
Вот выроем почтенную сеньору —  
Наброски стану делать при свечах.

А коль устанешь, можешь передать мне  
Свой нож, а сам за кисти вновь берись.  
На то и муж ты мне, чтобы всемерно  
Тебе я жизнь старался облегчить.

Сколь многому успел я научиться,  
С тех пор, как принял ты меня в свой дом!  
Теперь я знаю, что есть ригор мортис,  
Когда окоченел уже мертвец.

Мне ведомо, как кровь унять жгутами.  
Как жизнь забрать. Как вновь её вдохнуть —  
Утопшего теперь спасти сумею,  
Прильнув устами к гибнущим устам...

Рискуем мы, взрезая граждан трупы -  
Везалий так живого как-то вскрыл,  
Что в летаргии только находился...  
Насилу спасся. А могли и сжечь.

Но я с тобою сердцем и душою.  
Я продолжатель дела твоего.  
Художник, скульптор ты иль врачеватель —  
Без знанья тел не выйдет ничего...

**Лектер, с комками земли в волосах, с закатанными рукавами джуббоне**

Когда бы не могилу разрывали,  
Сеньоры, что вчера погребена,  
Тебя я завалил бы, ненаглядный,  
И отымел тут прямо, на земле.

Но трупный яд и прочая зараза...  
А ты мне всё же нравишься живым.  
И в том фундаментальное различье  
Между тобой и прочими людьми.

**-посылает Вилио воздушный поцелуй-**

***

**Палаццо Лектер.**

**Фредди**

Мы с Абигайль хотим осведомиться -  
Что за чужак в саду у нас гуляет?  
Пригож и чёрен, как печная сажа...  
Такого, майстер, вам бы написать.

**Аннибале, горестно вздыхая**

Ну что за наказанье, Фредерика...  
Беделия ещё портретов хочет,  
Хоть у неё их сотни две, наверное.  
Клинический какой-то нарциссизм!

Пришла, стуча высокими цокколе,  
И объявила: напиши нас с мавром,  
Чтоб он над ложем с веером склонялся,  
Где без сорочки томно возлежу.

Не буду лгать — божественное тело  
У этой вздорной вдовушки французской.  
Но так я на неё налюбовался —  
С повязкой на глазах изображу.

А потому мне нужен только мавр —  
Натурщик новый, Тобиас Баджино.  
Вы с Абигайль поласковее будьте -  
Работы ведь нам на месяц нам с Тото.

**Фредди, стоя у витражного окна с подопечной**

Серьезно, он так и сказал: «на месяц».  
Смешной какой, наивный у нас майстер.

**Абигайль**

Да Вилио их вместе как увидит -  
Трёх дней красавчик мавр не проживёт.

Взрастил себе чудовище мой дядя,  
Возлюбленного, чтобы быть на равных —  
Вот от него пускай и огребает.  
Я погляжу, орешки полущу.

***

**Лектер, проворно нанося мазки на холст**

Ты, Тобиас, натурщик прирождённый!  
Не шевелясь, позируешь часами.  
А как играет свет на гладкой коже —  
Сияющей, как дерево эбен...

Вот так, пониже приспусти повязку,  
Чтобы начало бёдер было видно.  
Глаза полузакрыты... Так, чудесно.  
Довольна нынче будет дю Морье.

**Вилио, сидя у них под дверью**

Как больно знать, что трогаешь другого,  
И комплименты щедро расточаешь!  
Кто этот хрен, и по какому праву  
Так завладел вниманием твоим?

А может, любишь тех, что с тёмной кожей  
И для тебя Гильермо белый слишком?  
Иль подмастерье уж тебе прискучил  
И мавра ты на ложе возжелал...?

А мы с тобой Везалия читали  
Над «De Humani corporis fabrica»  
Обменивались нежным поцелуем...  
Я был уверен — мой ты насовсем!

**-встает с решительным видом и распахивает дверь в мастерскую-**

**Лектер, улыбаясь**

А вот и муж мой! Погоди немного,  
Гильермо, мы близки уж к завершенью...

**Тобиас, призывно глядя из-под ресниц**

Но майстер... вы сегодня обещали  
Со мною поработать допоздна!  
Тото готов принять любую позу —  
Вы знаете уже, какой я гибкий...

**Вилио про себя, скрежеща зубами**

Тебе конец, Баджино, сучий потрох!!!  
Умри, умри, и снова сдохни, гад.

**-делает быстрое движение рукой-**

**Лектер, задумчиво поднимая глаза, наблюдает окровавленный труп натурщика в неестественной позе**

Гильермо, это, право, очень грубо  
Вот так засунуть в ухо кончик шпаги.  
Однако, я нисколько не рассержен —  
Ведь ожидаем был такой исход.

**Вилио, мрачно отирая кровь о край блузы**

Так значит, ты со мною забавлялся  
И наслаждался тем, как я ревную?

**Лектер, подходя сзади и крепко обнимая**

Вообще-то... да? Но-но, не злись, carino.  
Тото на ужин с кьянти подадут.

***

**Воскресный день, площадь близ Палаццо Веккьо.  
Лектер, прогуливаясь со своим подмастерьем под руку**

К чему стесняться своего сиротства?  
В искусстве кровь не гуще, чем водица.  
У Джорджио Вазари из Ареццо  
Отец обыкновенный был гончар...

Но не его ли фресками украшен  
Дворец роскошный герцога Козимо?  
И о славнейших наших живописцах  
Не Аретино ль труд принадлежит?

**Вилио**

Всё так, мой майстер. Как всегда, вы правы.  
Но вижу я людей косые взгляды  
И слышу пересуды за спиною —  
Нелестные, обидные слова.

Была семья бы — мать, отец и братья,  
Так называть меня бы не посмели.  
И детство проводил бы я не в келье  
Монашеской, где света не видать...

Мне не пришлось бы клянчить подаянье,  
И со стола выпрашивать объедки.  
И Крофф, и настоятель фра Маттео  
Моих тогда не увидали б слёз.

Легко вам рассуждать, маэстро Лектер,  
Когда ваш род известен, почитаем...

**Лектер, порывисто обнимая его и запуская руку в кудри**

Мой мальчик бедный! Как ты настрадался...  
Ну всё, теперь в обиду я не дам.

**-улыбаясь Вилио и прижимая его к себе-**

Гляди, какой волшебный цвет у неба —  
Как порошок с лазоревого камня  
Что лишь арабы измельчать умеют,  
Чтоб оставался ярко-синим он...

**Про себя**

О, если б мог я смыть твои печали  
Ручьями алой и горячей крови!  
Вернее средства нет, чтобы забыться  
И возвратить душе былой покой.

***

**Та же площадь, чуть погодя.  
Ринальдо Пацци — своей молодой жене Аллегре, тыча пальцем в Вилио**

Ба! Это ж подмастерье Джанни Кроффа,  
Что соблазнился щедростью другого!  
Гляди, tesoro, даже не стыдится  
С любовником разгуливать своим...

Какое там высокое искусство!  
Наш Вилио из цеха куртизанок.  
Накормишь сытно, одаришь монетой —  
Тотчас же ласки станет расточать.

Носил бы уж малиновое платье  
И ноги заголял до самых бёдер,  
Коль майстеру быть верным не умеет,  
И льнёт ко всем, как ветреная дрянь.

**Лектер, шепнув что-то на ухо Вилио, разворачивается к ним**

День добрый, мой любезный сеньор Пацци!  
Приветствую, прекрасная Аллегра.  
Мы не знакомы лично, но известен  
Средь знати флорентийской Пацци род.

**-Ринальдо надувается от гордости, счастливая Аллегра поправляет жемчужные серёжки-**

**Лектер**

Постойте... А не ваш ли славный предок,  
Франческо Пацци подлым был убийцей,  
Что заколол в соборе Джулиано  
Из Медичи и был за то казнён?

**-Аллегра, бледнея, испуганно смотрит на мужа-**

**Лектер**

Ах да! Припоминаю я детали:  
Изменники удавлены все были  
А трупы из окон Палаццо Веккьо  
Болтались, разлагаясь и смердя.

Ринальдо, друг! Наверх вы поглядите -  
Вот там, с угла, под самыми зубцами  
Висел позор Флоренции, ваш пращур.

**Про себя**

И ты, скотина, там же повисишь.

**-берет под руку Вилио и уходит, не глядя на потерявшего дар речи Пацци-**

***

**Четыре утра. Над Понте Веккьо показываются первые лучи солнца, отражающиеся в зеленой воде. Аннибале и Вилио встречаются, как условились, на мосту.**

**Вилио, подхватывая его подмышками**

Мой Бог, Нибале! Ты хромаешь... ранен?!  
И крови столько — это не твоя ли?

**Лектер**

О нет, аморе. Я в порядке, правда.  
Вот только блузу бы переменить.

Ты погоди: чуть город наш проснётся  
И оживут ремесленные лавки —  
Узнают все, что мёртв ублюдок Пацци.  
Висит, наружу вывалив кишки.

**Вилио, целуя его в запачканные кровью губы**

Благодарю, любимый, за подарок.  
Пойдем полюбоваться непременно.

**Лектер, ухмыляясь**

Идея с платьем, кстати, мне по нраву —  
Достану лучших бархатов тебе.

Чулки из шёлка белого наденешь  
А шею мы украсим жемчугами.  
Я на колени встану пред тобою  
И головою под подол нырну...

**Вилио, покраснев до ушей**

Да? Ты серьезно...? Ну, спасибо Пацци.  
Я прямо не дождусь теперь примерки.  
Идём домой, больной ты извращенец.  
Умеешь ведь словами раздразнить!

**Лектер, со смехом**

Ты будешь куртизанка Фраголетта,  
А я — твой бедный, пылкий обожатель.

**Вилио, заехав ему локтем в бок**

Попробуй это помянуть при Фредди -  
Язык твой мерзкий с корнем откушу!!

***

**Джанни Крофф, ужиная с женой при свете свечных огарков**

А наш Гильермо прямо процветает!  
Отбоя у заказов у них нету.  
Я не ценил беднягу... Помнишь, Белла,  
Как изводил я парня и шпынял?

**Белла, грустно улыбаясь**

Да как не помнить. Вечно попрекаешь  
Меня, свою законную супругу.  
А как помру, так буду я святая...  
Тебе ж хоть кол на голове теши.

***

**Абигайль, глядя как Аннибале и Вилио играют с собакой на заднем дворе**

Выходит, не напрасно я мечтала,  
Что обретёт любовь дурной мой дядька.  
Теперь, как все, могу я звать подружек —  
Их не оденут больше на рога.

Не сбросят из окна и не разрежут  
На ровно восемь ломтиков вдоль тела.  
И я могу устроить посиделки  
И быть... ну, как нормальная почти.

**Фредди**

Да, крошка. Даже самые маньяки  
Хотят, чтобы их без памяти любили,  
Поскольку и они — живые люди.  
Ну, Абигайль... за майстера. Чин-чин!

**-поднимает искрящийся бокал-**

**Author's Note:**

> [Портрет Вилио работы LiaBatman](http://liabatman.diary.ru/p206529952.htm)


End file.
